Of Book Pages and Quidditch Brooms
by dreamwalker41
Summary: One lives between the pages of books. The other lives with his legs straddling a broom. What similarity is there between the two? What happens when one has fallen hard, but the other is too cautious to let go of their true feelings?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I just wanted to introduce this story. I've always liked Cormac, no matter what anyone says about him. I got to thinking, and out came this fan fic! This is just a prologue, so don't sue me for the shortness. If you can determine that in this short amount of text that you like my style, check out my other story, a Disney fan fic called "The Disneyland Tales". Also, check out my profile to vote on what story I should write a fan fic on next. Thanks a lot for reading! Even if you don't review (which would really make my day, even if it was just a few words. I just ask that there's no profanity and only encouragement or constructive criticism), I really appreciate you reading!**

Summertimes in the wizarding world were pleasant. They were dry (well, dry for England) and well-temperatured. People were in a good mood. The businesses in Diagon Alley always sold well to the students who were home from school.

The particular spot that was known for being the "hang out place for the summer" was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It was new. It was owned by youngsters and made for youngsters alike. The things they sold there were fun to look at and exciting to try. The colors of the tall building were irresistable to the eye, inside and out. There was always something going on inside its doors.

It was the end of the summer. Teenagers were starting to get sick of their summer sweethearts, while others were now looking for someone to spend the school year with. But none of this crossed Cormac McLaggen's mind as he strolled into the store nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets.

Cormac hadn't had a girlfriend for a while now. He went through a tough time last year, and as a result, went through a period in which he couldn't bear the thought of not having a girlfriend. Cormac got through that year and moved on, and joined again with his old way of life.

He came into the Weasley's shop this morning with his best friend, Corey Cunningham. Corey was a bit different than Cormac.

Corey couldn't stand to be out of a relationship. He was addicted to his social life. If he missed a party, the person who threw it was sure to hear from him (and not nicely). Party boy as he was, he was Cormac's best friend.

Between Cormac's history from last year and being friends with Corey, Cormac's reputation preceeded him about everywhere he went. Reputations don't always tell the truth.

That's why, that day, as McLaggen entered the shop, the eyes of most of the single girls were immediately glued to him. He didn't seem to notice. He greeted his friends that he had not seen since the end of the last year at Hogwarts as he searched the store's merchandise.

* * *

Hermione Granger had her mind in the same place as Cormac McLaggen. She was simply enjoying the summer, free from what she considered the "bondage" of a relationship. She would listen patiently to Ginny as she shared some romantic thing that Dean had done for her recently.

She had just began to realize that she had feelings for Ron Weasley. She didn't know why, she didn't know when it had started, but suddenly she was aware that calling him "friend" didn't seem to fit anymore. Hermione wandered around the store with Ginny, both looking in awe at the things Fred and George had come up with.

A pink, fuzzy, bubbly stand caught her attention. As she and Ginny invesigated, she learned that they were love potions.

* * *

And maybe that's when Cormac noticed her. Sure, he had seen Hermione Granger before. She was mentioned everywhere. One second, she was being rewarded for some scholarly achievement, and other days she was getting in trouble with Potter and Weasley.

But today, she just seemed... _different._ Her eyes were happy. Her hair wasn't like it used to be, all bushy and huge. Today, it seemed, he saw her as a woman. When she smiled, her brown eyes sparkled. Sometimes, she would throw her head back with laughter. She was kind, and smart and graceful. Not that Cormac knew that much about her, other than what he had heard from others.

He caught himself staring up at her, but realized that she was looking back at him. He smiled shyly up at her, which made her look nervously back to the love potions. Whether this was a good thing or not, Cormac couldn't tell. But he knew that the next year of school would, for both him and Hermione, be different.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I don't know why I'm cutting it in so short of segments, either. My apologies, but I'm not ready to reveal the next part yet. I'm about to go on a long trip, so I wanted to put up the next chapter before I leave to hold my audience over.**

**I want to say a few words about Corey Cunningham. He's actually a character in one of my own novels. As I was thinking of who to place as Cormac's friend, Corey came to mind, and I thought that he was perfect. Oh, and Lorelei (whom you'll have a small introduction to in this chapter) is Corey's love interest in my novel, but that may not be the case for this fan fic. Just a little fun fact. :)**

**And a disclaimer, I haven't read the book or seen the movie in a long time. I may get some of the facts wrong, or twist the story a little, but I'm not going to stray from the story too much. And if I do, I promise it's not on purpose. You can correct me if you like, but be respectful, and realise that I may not be able to go back and change it. Otherwise, just ignore it and enjoy MY version of the story.**

**A note to Dave, who reviewed the story and was on guest mode so that I cannot respond to him through PM: Thank you! I'm happy that you have such faith in this story. However, it will _not _be perfect. The one that I found that is pretty close to perfect is "Someone Different" by Hannah-Kiwii, along with its sequel, "Implausible Infatuation". I highly suggest this story. I would read it as you're waiting for me, because it's much closer to completion, and it's very well written and thought out. I don't really know how long this story is going to be. I doubt it'll be short, as I like to take my time when telling a story. I'm just going to write until I think I've come to a good stopping point. I actually don't have this planned out as far as you may think. I'm pretty sure it'll easily pass 30k, though. Thank you for your review.**

**As for the rest of you, I would like reviews. :) They help me. Sorry for the long Author's Note. If you've made it this far, (first off, congratulations), I'm sure you're sick of me. You can read now. **

The Great Hall was ready for all the students, new and old, welcoming them in warmly to another school year. The older students comfortably took their place in their seats with their houses, while the younger looked nevously around for a place to sit. The first years remained outside until all of them were present, and then were lead in.

It was always entertaining to watch their timid eyes flash quickly over the faces of the students in the tables. They shuffled their feet and rubbed their hands together, all with the same look about them.

Cormac McLaggen sat confidently with his friends, including Corey Cunningham and a girl named Lorelei that Corey had recently met.

Cormac was very aware of Hermione, who was sitting a little less than six feet away from him. Her eyes were pointed straight towards the front in an attentive stare. Beside her was Ginny Weasley, across from her were Potter and Weasley.

He didn't have a problem with Harry and Ron. They seemed nice enough. He could understand why they disliked him, though. A guy that used to date every girl in school? Hung out with Corey (who was disliked by most)? Yes, it was only probable.

Dumbledore started with a speech, much like the speech from last year. Cormac decided to tune it out. He was particularly hungry today. He hoped this class was smaller than the class last year. He also hoped that there were no hatstalls. The quicker the food, the better.

He waited as the hat would call out a house after being placed on the first year's head for a few moments. He would cheer along with the rest of the Gryffindors as they got new house members.

He remembered being sorted. Cormac had almost been sorted into Hufflepuff, but was, in the end, able to convince the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor. And he was glad he did.

Finally, after about an hour of sorting and another short speech by Professor Dumbledore, it was time for the feast.

The food served at Hogwarts was always so good. There never seemed to be an end to the vividly colored food that appeared on the tables. Everyone ate their fill.

Cormac was more quiet today during dinner than normal. Part of it was because he was shovelling food, yes, but the other part was because he would catch small glimpses at Hermione, who was eating slowly and daintily.

Corey was talkative, however. He would tell a story to Lorelei, who he was obviously trying to impress, (with good reason, the tall, thin blonde was pretty), and then turn to Cormac for an affirming comment.

Cormac, who had been temporarily sidetracked with looking at Hermione, only heard his name, and took it as his cue to nod. He would distract himself with Hermione again until he heard his name, and the cycle would repeat.

Lorelei, after a while, excused herself and went to the restroom. Corey scooted closer to Cormac, who was still in a daze, and whispered in his ear with a sly grin, "Granger's looking good, isn't she?"

Cormac snapped his head to meet Corey's bright green eyes. "What?" he asked dreamily.

"You've been looking at Granger for a while." Corey's smile got even bigger. "She's pretty. Why don't you talk to her?"

"No way, man. I don't want a girlfriend." Corey grabbed the top of Cormac's curly blonde head and forceably turned his head so that he could see Hermione. After a second, he turned his head back. Corey raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Cormac realized there was no way around it. "Well, what would I say?"

"Listen to the pro, little McLaggen. Listen and learn." He cracked his knuckles and continued. "You see, I have a theory. Granger hangs out with Potter and Weasley, right? And she had a thing with that Krum kid a few years ago... he was a famous Quidditch player. So, she must like Quidditch."

Corey leaned in closer. "_You _play Quidditch. You are _good _at Quidditch... no, you're awesome at it. And," he said this part under his breath, "Bro to bro, you're a good looking dude." Corey folded his arms, leaned back, and continued in his normal talking voice. "You're in the bag. But, you need to learn a lesson from my way of life. She's not going to think you're all that impressive unless you act like you're impressive. So, I'd play this one cocky."

Cormac narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, 'play it cocky'?" He crossed his arms.

"Cormy, girls like guys with confidence. The more confidence, the better. Show her that you're worthy of dating her." Corey's grin grew and he nudged McLaggen in the ribs.

"But the thing is, I'm _not _worthy of dating her. You don't hear her name going around in rumors for a reason." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man. I think she'd accept me better if I just acted like myself."

Corey rose his eyebrows. "Trust me on this one, McLaggen. You don't know this breed of girl. And, let's face it, I've had experience with them all. Just try it. I guarantee it'll work."

* * *

Why did he keep staring at her? She kept her eyes trained on the front, trying to enjoy Dumbledore's words of wisdom. She could listen to him talk all day. McLaggen needed to listen. He could learn a thing or two from the wise old professor.

He had really been creeping her out, ever since he first smiled at her a few weeks before school started in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. She was trying to avoid him.

He had never talked to her, thankfully. She had to admit, he was good-looking, but he wasn't her type. Cormac was flirty and full of himself. He was the type that had a new girlfriend for every day of the week. At least, that was what she had heard.

She wasn't about to be his next victim. She was determined. Hermione didn't look back towards the front after the sorting was over. She focused on the food and her friends.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First of all, to RebeccaTwinTyler, who reviewed twice on this story, thank you so much! I hope that this chapter will satisfy you for a while. :)**

**Next, to all of my audience, an apology. I've been caught up with what is considered to be the hardest year of school, so I've been pretty busy. But since this is a three day weekend, I have time!**

**Also, this chapter may be a little different from the book or movie, but small changes here and there help the story to make sense. **

**This chapter is short, again. I think I know the reason why, this time. It's just part of the exposition, and I'm just warming up. It'll take me a few more chapters to get into it.**

**Lastly, I just wanted to alert everyone of my new "policy". I think that it'll help people review on my stories. For each story that I write, the number of chapters cannot surpass the number of reviews. If there are as many reviews as there are chapters, there won't be any more updates until someone reviews. (For instance, for this story, I have five reviews. I will only write until chapter five until someone reviews). Ok, now, on to the story!**

Cormac stood in front of the rowdy bunch of potential quidditch players, who were beating each other with their brooms and testing the strength of the others' protective gear.

He stood proudly, level-headedly, with his shoulders back and his broom placed firmly on the ground next to him. He looked confident and unmoving, which is exactly how Corey had told him to portray himself.

Hermione, with her scarf, coat, and wool hat. Way up in the stands, it was cold. She was really there to watch Ron and Harry, but she couldn't help her curiosity to see Cormac play. She had never seen him play before, as he was kept from trying out last year because he ate Doxy eggs on a bet.

He knew good and well that she was there. He knew the exact place, too.

He had to stay in character. Ron Weasley, who was just a shadow next to Cormac's height, came up beside him and stood there. Cormac felt that he should say something.

"I'll be trying out for Gryffindor Keeper, too," said Cormac. Then, as if he didn't mean it at all, said, "Nothing personal."

Ron looked a little taken aback. "Really? Big, strapping fellow like you? You look like you've got more of a Beater's build to me. I mean, to be Keeper, you've got to be a quick and agile..."

Cormac noticed a fly flying by at just the right time. He snatched it between his thumb and middle finger, and killed it instantly. Ron gulped.

Brazenly, McLaggen said, "I like my chances." He lowered his voice and said slyly, "By the way, you wouldn't mind introducing me to your friend Granger, would you? Love to get on a first-name basis with her, if you know what I mean." He added a small laugh afterwards, making Ron feel uncomfortable.

After a little while he readied himself, Potter stood in front of the crowd. He looked small and frail, and looking at him, you could never tell that he was such a great Seeker. Quietly, he tried to begin. "Alright, um... okay so, this morning, I'm going to be putting you all through a few drills just to assess your strengths..." the crowd continued warring with each other. "Quiet, please!" He tried a bit louder. Cormac felt bad for him, no one listening or taking him seriously. But he couldn't let it show. He had to be confident. He had to impress Hermione...

"_Shut it!_" yelled the youngest Weasley, (Ginny, was it?), who was standing next to Potter. That suddenly shushed the crowd and they listened to Potter, at last.

"Thanks," said Harry, looking a bit surprised at Ginny. He shook his head and kept going. "Alright," he sighed. "Now, remember, just because you made the team last year does _not _guarantee you a spot this year, is that clear?" Everyone was silent. "Good."

The next few minutes were hectic, especially for Harry, as he was trying to sort out people to try out first, where to position everybody, remembering what they wanted to try out for, and the like. Cormac flew weightlessly and without a word to his position next to the goal posts, while he faced Ron down at the other end.

Luckily for him and his plan, Hermione was on his side, almost right next to him. He could look at her all he wanted, and make sure that she was watching him. After a few minutes more of chaos, Harry started the try-out game.

Soon, the quaffle came speeding towards Cormac's goal posts, and he, quickly as lightning, sped to the correct one, and deftly kicked it aside. He made smooth blocks, perfect interceptions, and did all this while he watched Hermione.

Every time he would glance at her, she would look away. Whenever he caught her looking at him, he would wink, smile, nod his head towards her, and once, he even blew her a kiss.

He felt really good about how he was playing. He let that feeling seep into his act, and he appeared to the crowd even more conceited as ever.

Hermione was watching Ron about eighty percent of the time. The other twenty were spent watching Cormac. He was doing extremely well. She hated him for it.

Ron, meanwhile, was across the field, clumsily swatting at the ball, blocking with his head. Once, he almost even slid off his broom! He let more than a few of the quaffles go through his goals, and when he did manage to stop them, it always looked as if it were on accident. Hermione wanted him to get the position so badly!

A thought passed through her mind. "No!" she reprimanded herself. "No matter how much of a jerk he is, no matter how much he's been breathing down my neck, I won't do it! It wouldn't be right!" Then Ron let a quaffle slip through his grasp and Cormac made another beautiful block. She sighed. Nope, she still wasn't going to do it. She looked at Cormac, who was, of course, already looking at her. He blew her a kiss.

Oh, the audacity! She had no trouble making the decision now. "Confundus," she said under her breath as a quaffle was headed towards Cormac. Immediately, he swerved out of the way of the quaffle and it soared through the ring.

Cormac knew the instant that he was forced off of his post that it wasn't his fault. Someone had charmed him. As he looked in the crowd, he didn't see that many people that he knew. None of his ex-girlfriends were there. They didn't care all that much for qudditch, just for the boys that played it. He saw a couple of boys that he never knew. He saw Lavender Brown, who wasn't smart enough to figure out what a confundus charm was. Besides, she hadn't taken her eyes off Weasley the whole time. As he scanned the crowd further, using the process of elimination, he came to the conclusion that it was Hermione who charmed him.

The main hint, of course, was that she was looking down and away from him, with her hand blocking her view of him in her peripheral vision. The realization was one he avoided, as it would hurt him the worst. Maybe it was just because she wasn't used to him looking at her in any way other than a passing glance. Maybe it was a playful way of flirting back. He made himself believe that it wasn't because of the way he was acting. Corey _had_ to be right. Corey was always right, wasn't he?

Soon, tryouts were over, and Cormac went home having mixed feelings. His quidditch game was good... but somewhere in the relationship game it looked as if he had messed up.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This was such a doozie. It'll get easier when I get to use my own imagination for a story line, but I'm trying to make a point here. :) I hope you enjoy a bit of a longer chapter (comparatively) after such a long wait. Merry Christmas!**

He hadn't made the quidditch team. He had a feeling that he wouldn't have, anyway. Cormac knew Potter and Weasley held a certain disdain for him. It didn't hurt him as much as he expected, though. He now had... other things on his mind.

Perhaps, however, not having a position on the team wasn't such a bad thing. He was now able to focus on more things than if he had had to worry about quidditch. He seemed to be doing really well in his classes, maybe for the first time. He understood things, and this understanding came easier and faster. He had discovered his talent and love for potions. Cormac's affinity for the subject had not gone unnoticed, however. Professor Slughorn saw Cormac as a bright young man with a future in potions ahead of him.

It was no question then, that Cormac was a member of the Slug Club. He had been asked to stay after class with Professor Slughorn, and he was invited to the upcoming Dinner Party for those members, which, of course, included Hermione Granger. Cormac accepted on the spot and had inticipated the night ever since.

While all the consequences of his better grades were great, the main reason that Cormac prayed would to come to pass was the admiration of him by Hermione herself. He hoped that she would be impressed by his long tales of his own greatness and then his improving grades.

All this was running though his head as he got ready for the Dinner Party. He decided to wear a nice sweater over his white button down, some khaki slacks and leather loafers. He fixed his hair so that it was neat (as neat as his unruly curls could be). Giving himself a mental pep-talk, he looked in the mirror one last time before heading out the door down into the depths of the school.

* * *

Hermione, of course, was promptly on time. She sat around the table along with several others whom she knew the name of but knew nothing about. Dinner had not yet been placed on the table. Even if it was, it would be considered rude for eating before all of the guests had arrived. Every once in a while, Slughorn would try to start up conversation again, only making the static silence more awkward and unbearable. _Finally_, the door creaked open, announcing the arrival of another guest.

Hermione wished it hadn't. As soon as she saw the mop of curly hair coming around the corner, she groaned to herself. _Why _did it have to be Cormac? Why? At least there were place markers to protect her.

"Ah, Mr. McLaggen. Glad to see you. Take a seat, my dear boy. I've put you next to me. Hope you won't mind," Slughorn said, standing up and walking over to greet him.

"Not at all, Professor." McLaggen looked around the room. "What a lovely arrangement," he drawled, staring straight at Hermione, who dropped her head down to look into her lap.

"Thank you, lad. But I wasn't alone in setting it up. You see..." The old Professor talked endlessly on and on, even though no one appeared to be listening. It seemed Cormac didn't even pretend to be. His gaze fell directly on Hermione and he did not remove it.

Hermione was doing everything in her power to distract herself from her obvious admirer. She played with her hair, ran her finger around the edge of the glass, fixed her skirts, twiddled her thumbs, and picked at her nail polish until another creak emerged from the door.

Craning her neck, she saw the familiar pale skin and black hair."Thank heavens," she sighed to herself, hoping that it was unheard or unintelligible.

Harry rounded the corner and took his place next to her. "Have I missed anything?" whispered Harry sarcastically, noticing the still air and the awkwardness of the sporadic, but still existing, conversation.

Hermione laughed, "No, not so far. But you don't want to miss the exciting conclusion of this conversation. Slughorn will tell us how he decorated the table! I know you're interested, Harry."

"I can't wait."

By talking with Harry, Hermione was forced to draw her face upward, meaning that Cormac's glaring face was now in her peripherals. Feeling more confident, she turned her face towards him. Maybe it would startle him if she was to be bold and stare at him back.

No such luck. Cormac's already wide smirk grew to cover his whole face.

Well, having to stare at him showed Hermione that Cormac certainly didn't have _bad _features. No, his features were rather handsome. Curly hair was hard to manage, Hermione knew from experience, but Cormac looked like he could handle it well. His face had a good frame. And his skin looked... soft. Hermione would hardly even admit it in her thoughts... Cormac was cute.

And he had been doing better with his grades, which made him instantaneously more attractive. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give him a shot...

What was she thinking? There he sat directly across the table, shooting her his most seductive sly look—it was disgusting, really. How could she let herself get carried away like that? Hermione shook her head, now thankful that the first course had suddenly appeared on the table.

* * *

Cormac thought that he was doing well. He had run out of real conversation material with Slughorn a while ago during the soup course, and now had made up some lie about hunting with the Minister of Magic while his mouth babbled on automatic. No bother. It made him look all the better in front of Granger.

After a question to a plump boy (who was disgustingly shoving bit after bit of dessert into his mouth), and the boy's muffled reply, Slughorn, to Cormac's delight, asked Hermione a question, making her speak for the first time that night.

Cormac wasn't fully listening. He was distracted by the way Hermione's face flashed red and she laced her fingers together, stumbling and stuttering over her words, obviously trying to convey something difficult without sounding odd. It wasn't working.

On the inside, Cormac was laughing his head off. She was precious when she was flustered. It was funny to see the one thing that made him the most nervous more apprehensive than he was... although it did make him a bit uncomfortable. She shouldn't have been put on the spot like that.

The door slowly opened, revealing the red-blotched face of the youngest Weasley, who slowly made her way to her seat, looking a bit ashamed, although it probably wasn't because she had missed dinner.

Hermione shifted to whisper something to Harry, and Cormac's head whipped around to see what had caused her motion. A bubble of jealousy was in the pit of his stomach. Why did she whisper to _him?_

It didn't look like Harry was interested in Hermione, however. He stood up when Ginny had reached her seat, then looking around sheepishly when no other male had stood. Hermione smiled gently up at him. It suddenly clicked in Cormac's head, (or so he thought). That was the kind of guy Hermione wanted. A gentleman. _She _was the one who had told him to stand. A woman who knew what she wanted... it made Hermione all the more attractive. Cormac, as soon as Hermione had looked back at him, licked his fingers clean while gazing at Hermione fliratiously. She snapped her head to the side, hiding her mouth so that Cormac couldn't tell if it was in smile or a frown.

Soon, after everyone was finished eating, Slughorn tried to make an excuse for being "very tired" and to "excuse an old coot for his necessary early repose". He, not so politely, ushered everyone out of the door, growling out "goodbye". If Cormac hadn't been so deep in thought, he would have been jealous about the way Hermione glanced back to make sure Harry knew what he was doing by remaining in Slug's room. But he was too busy thinking back to something that Hermione had said- what were stitches and why did Hermione's father need them?


End file.
